Hello Again
by bookunicornx
Summary: Everlark. What if Peeta hadn't been hijacked? How would he greet Katniss after he arrived in District 13? With love and kisses, of course! "He is my rock, my life, my love." Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.
1. Chapter 1

I'm disappointed that mine was not the first face he saw when he woke, but he sees it now. His features create an expression of excitement and pure relief as he literally jumps down from the hospital bed and races towards me. His sturdy arms wrap around me carefully but quickly.

I reluctantly realise that it's easy to tell that he's been tortured from the heaviness of his limbs that cause him to walk awkwardly and the way his arms shiver every time they move. Tears begin to pour out of my eyes uncontrollably. I don't know whether they're from relief or grief or even guilt about the state he's in. At the minute, I don't care. Pride means nothing to me, as long as I have Peeta. He is my rock, my life, my love. How did I even survive this long without him?

Slowly, his head lifts up to face mine. Salty water soaks his cheeks as he also cries unashamedly. The beaming blonde mop on his head cascades over his face, looking messy and abandoned. Purple oozes from underneath his snow white skin. The only recognisable thing on his face is the beautiful blue eyes that lock with mine instantly and fill up even more as I'm sure mine do, too.

My minds is still in another world as lips crash down on mine urgently. All at once, all the emotions I have felt since I left the arena disappear. The only feeling I can register is pure love. Today is the first day in months that my head feels full of fresh air and a smile covers up my chapped lips. Tenderly, my hands tangle in his dry hair as he pulls me closer to him. Eventually, we have to break away for air.

I can feel the attention we are getting from all the doctors in the room grow as they gaze at us in admiration, joy or irritation. We don't care. No longer do we live to please our audience. I swear his lips almost curve up to his eyebrows as he next speaks.

"Hello, again." His voice is harmonious. A small laugh breaks out from the roots of my being unintentionally. I can't believe it. I have him back.

"Hello," I attempt to say, but my voice sounds barely above a whisper. I cough and try again.

"I've missed you so much," I say, more confidently this time.

"I've missed you too, Katniss. I was so worried. Are you okay?" Not surprising. I continuously find it strange how Peeta has been captured and tortured brutally yet he was still worried about me through it all. I suppose it just proves how deep his love honestly goes.

"I could ask you the same thing," I question.

"I'm the best I have ever felt in my life, now that you're with me."

"Me too. These last few months have been the worst of my life, Peeta. I love you." I admit shyly.

"I love you, too," he says. Peeta then leans forward in an attempt to give me another kiss, but his real leg seems to go dead and he stumbles. I reach out and catch him under his arms and help him stand up. Some doctors help me escort him back to his pristine bed in the middle of the room.

His lips twist down into a frown as he squirms into a horizontal position. When he next looks at me, I can tell he is embarrassed.

"It's okay, Peeta. Don't worry. I'll stay right here."

"No, Katniss, you need to get some sleep," he insists.

"I can sleep here," I counter.

"But-" he begins to protest as I cut him off.

"I refuse to leave you, Peeta. Not again. I couldn't survive that." I say the last part quietly. It feels wrong, claiming that I am the one who couldn't survive when Peeta is the one who's been through indescribable violence. I don't think he minds. He's just glad to be safe again. And to be with me. He looks at my face lovingly and knows he cannot talk me out of staying with him. His eyelashes flutter closed as his breathing slows to an even beat. He falls into what I can tell is a peace-filled sleep.

Sometime later, I do try to sleep, but it's just so mesmerising, watching him in a painless dream land. Next to me. I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare and wake him up, too, so I stay awake through my exhaustion all night. It's a minuscule price to pay for Peeta. Around midnight, when the nurses come to check on him, one of them tells me to leave. I don't even have to argue with them once they realise who we are. Everyone in 13 knows who I am, and they probably know Peeta as my lover from the arena, although we are no longer the star-crossed lovers of district 12. We are simply two teenagers in love who are still ready to risk their lives for the prize of saving one another.

"Im so sorry," she says. "I didn't realise."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I assure her as she leaves the room briskly.

The night goes slowly, but not slow enough. I can truthfully say that I would be more than happy to stay like this forever- him sleeping peacefully and me just watching- but I also can't wait to have a real conversation with him when he wakes up again. It will surely be full of kisses, love and hope. I feel as if I am for once having a good dream, but I'm not. This is reality. I finally have back the boy with the bread. I promise myself that I will never let him go again.

Author's note: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I think we all need some Everlark fluff after the ending of Mockingjay Part 1! I'm not sure whether to keep going with this or leave it as a oneshot, what does anyone think? Please remember to review if possible. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling disorientated and lost, only to remember that I am in Peeta's hospital room. That thought alone makes me smile uncontrollably until I turn around to see the raw emotions piercing through my sister's calm expression.

"Prim, what's wrong? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" I ask her expectantly. She takes a deep breath as if to conjure up strength before answering me.

"I was here on nursing duty," she says carefully, avoiding my main concern. I do try not to glare at her suspiciously.

"Gale's gone," she finally says. What? Gone as in dead? Prim must see my face as she hurries to reassure me.

"He's not dead, just missing. After the rescue mission, he just left. One of the guards let him go outside, recognising him as one of 13's highly ranked soldiers. We think he is in the woods. He'll probably come back in a day or two, although I'm not sure why he left. Hazelle hasn't even tried to sleep all night."

My muddled mind struggles to process all this information at once. Gale is gone? Why? And why hasn't anyone gone to find him? With so many questions to ask, I end up saying the most idiotic thing of them all.

"How are his brothers and Posy?" Prim looks as confused as I am for a second before answering.

"Terrified. They think he's abandoned them." I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Prim?"

"You looked too happy, too relieved for once. It was the happiest you've looked since the rebellion began," my little sister replies sincerely. She doesn't bother to say something stupid like that I should be happy more often, or that my smile makes me look "very beautiful" like someone from the Capital would tell me. Most of the time, I feel like Prim knows me most of everyone in my life. I pull her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever try to protect me again. That's my job," I whisper into her braided hair. I can feel her nodding beneath my chin.

"Are you busy with the patients now, Prim?" I ask.

"I will be soon. But if you need anything, I could ask someone to cover my shift."

"No, there's no need. Do you know who's going to check on Peeta in the morning?" She looks thoughtful.

"Probably Patricia. He has a whole team to help him recover, though." Prim tells me.

"Great. Thanks, Prim. I'll see you and mom later." I'm just pivoting around to leave when a small hand grasps my forearm through the sleeve of my grey jumpsuit.

"Be careful, Katniss," she says quietly yet with urgency and power I rarely hear from my younger sibling.

"I will," I agree, just for Prim's sake. So she must know then, that I plan to go into the woods outside of 13 as soon as I find Patricia so that she can give a message to Peeta.

"Patricia?" When I asked Prim about Peeta's nurse, she told me directions to Patricia's office. If she was right, then Peeta's life is in the hands of a middle-aged nurse with bags going from her eyes almost to her chin. Her grey hair is pinned back tightly in a bun although a few loose strands hang from the back forlornly. Like everyone in 13, she is adequately sized and pale. From where I stand, I can see the way her spine twists in unnecessary angles, like her surgery went wrong. For some reason, I Feel as if I shouldn't leave her alone with Peeta.

"What do you need?" She asks without even a glance in my direction.

"For you to pass on a message," I say without any emotion showing. If she isn't going to be helpful, I'm not going to pretend to be willing to co-operate with her.

"Sorry. No time. Nursing policy," she says robotically.

"It's for Peeta Mellark," I say stubbornly, hoping she will show at least some sympathy considering everything he's been through. She doesn't.

"Sorry. No time. Nursing policy," she repeats.

"I am the Mockingjay!" I shout. It's not like I want to flaunt my status, but this is important. Goodness knows what Peeta would do if he thought I was missing. Patricia looks up at me in surprise. To her credit, she remains calm through this nonsense.

"Then why are you inside a nurse's office in the underground hospital of the cast-aside district?"

"Because I'm not _just_ the Mockingjay," I reply in a measured tone. Patricia looks at me as if I have proved myself.

"Peeta will get better, you know."

"I know," I lie.

"You don't," she says.

"Can you just tell him that I just had to go somewhere quickly and I'll be back soon? Make sure he doesn't worry," I ask, desperate to save Peeta and Gale.

"I will, although maybe you should try telling yourself that," she says calmly.

"Thank you," I say as I open the door to leave.

"Be careful, Katniss," she says as a farewell. I try to throw her a convincing smile of thanks before I walk away to the office of a much more powerful, manipulative woman.

Author's note: Hello Again! :~] Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed, favourited or viewed chapter one. Sorry it took a while to update! Most people who reviewed seemed to want me to continue this story so I hope this is okay. Just so you know, this isn't going to be really cheesy love triangle stuff- although the ending might be fluffy! Any questions & reviews are welcome. Until next time, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Gale is crouched down over a burning wood fire when I finally find him in this ocean of trees. Mud is plastered over his dark hair in odd patches, as if he had purposely added it for decoration. However, his plain, grey jumpsuit is almost uncreased. I suppose he _has_ only been out here since last night. Since my father died, though, I know how much can actually happen in a night- and how much a night can mean. That theory evolved even more these last few months when I was recklessly willing to do just about anything to get Peeta back for even one night.

Seeing Gale's bulging muscles and powerful figure only reminds me of Peeta's deteriorated state. I can clearly remember insisting how strong Peeta was to Haymitch before my first games. I still don't understand what was going through my clouded mind while I said that but it was definitely true. Now, Peeta is so fragile I'm terrified for him. It dawns on me that he may never look the same again. Not that I care, of course, but this is just another reminder of why Snow can no longer reign over what is left of Panem. Suspiciously, I wonder why Coin let Gale out here unguarded. They seem to have gotten along reasonably well. Their relationship is a whole other story to my relationship with the president of District 13.

I wait as patiently as I can manage before I barge into what looks like a confidential conversation between Fulvia and Plutarch. I can sense this because their frantic whispers come to an abrupt stop as I step into view. Four pairs of vibrant eyes widen unbelievably towards me.

"Katniss!" Plutarch tries to add with his usual capital-ish fake charm but it sounds like a question.

"I was just looking for the President," I answer.

"Oh. In that case, you need to go through the door to the left of me to her personal office," he says, more relaxed this time. Fulvia Cardew still sits tensed up as she looks me up and down. Looks like there is something I need to find out as soon as Gale and Peeta are sufficiently well and inside the boundaries of the district.

"And.. I didn't hear anything," I admit as I knock on the next door that supposedly leads me to Coin. At my statement, I can feel Fulvia visibly soften. To be honest, it would probably be more beneficial for me to let them think I know this secret, but I kind of get the urge to be kinder to Fulvia sometimes. She left her life of luxury for the rebellion. For me. It is all for me.

"President Coin, it's Katniss."

"Ah. Hello, Mockingjay. What brings you to my office?" she asks as if she was expecting me to come anyway.

"Can I go hunting early today. I'll make up the time I missed from the schedule later." We both know I won't actually, but it feels right to say it.

"I'm sorry. It is just too dangerous. We have you guarded and heavily monitored when you are scheduled to go outside. Unfortunately, the equipment is being used and can't be spared at the minute," she blubbers. District 13 and their tight order really frustrate me at times like these.

"Please. It is very important. Gale's up there," I formally beg.

"Gale hasn't spent half of his time here mentally disorientated," she says cruelly. I raise my eyebrows.

"Gale wasn't in two Hunger Games," I reply with just a touch of venom.

"There could be bombs," Coin counters.

"I can find shelter. Or come back,"

"What if you don't get back?"

"Then you won't have to deal with unnecessary hunting requests again," I tell her. The President cocks her head and smiles at my slyly before handing me a small white card made of scrap paper that I can show the guards.

"And...I don't think we will need the monitors this time," she adds before I leave.

"Right," I mutter, purely because I don't know what else to say. I mentally add Coin to my list of people to keep a close eye on. Quietly, I tiptoe through the now-empty room which before contained Fulvia and Plutarch. Once the note is shown, anyone I pass shows no reluctance to let me out of the district.

"Hey, Catnip," he greets me. His eyes looks damp and unlike Gale's. However, his voice is a obscure combination of masculinity and tenderness.

"What's up?" I say. It's an utterly stupid question because there is an expanding chance his problem may be because of me. Gale looks as if he's about to tell an abundance of lies for a second. Suddenly, he looks so vulnerable in this environment- which is strange because this is basically his natural home.

"I don't know what to do," he says. I sit down next to him on the dry ground.

"It's okay," I say. He just looks at me without any emotion showing on his tanned face.

"Sorry," he whispers. I am confused before I understand what he is apologising for. He must have seen me with Peeta and given up on his love for me. On making this realisation, I know that I would have made this decision no matter what. Obviously, Gale will always be my closest friend that I will forever trust with my life and my family's life. Hopefully, he will still trust me. As long as we can be friends, I don't feel any remorse. It's wrong that I even feel a weight lifted from my chest at the thought of not having to be equally divided all the time. I'm happy. He's sorry. My mind is making no sense at the minute.

"It's okay," I tell him again. He nods. I would ask why he came out here but I think I already know. Gale and I typically make impulsive decisions that we often regret later. My best bet is that Gale just needed to get away in order to collect his thoughts.

"Want to go back? Your mother is barely coping with the worry." My best friend's face visibly hardens with guilt. We both stand up and begin to walk in synchronised motions. The silence feels like home. Like District 12. Once we get in the lift, I need to say something to make sure our relationship isn't savaged.

"Can we still be friends?" I ask cautiously.

"Katniss, you will always be my best friend," he tells me bashfully. Without even thinking, my head buries into his chest as I curl into his sturdy embrace.

"I love you," I mutter into his shoulder. This time, there is no weight attached to the statement. I do love Gale as a friend. I know that love is returned and he won't ask for more again. In a way, our friendship is at its highest peak! His head lifts up as he looks at me intensely.

"I love you, too," he finally agrees. After walking for so long, we come to the intersection where we part ways.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask him. Just this moment, Posy comes sprinting down the hall. Gale's arms immediately enclose her in a hug as he swings her round the air. She giggles excitedly as they lock eyes.

"I have missed you, big brother," Posy laughs.

"I missed you, too," he says to Posy.

"Did Katniss rescue you?" she asks innocently, making me and Gale both release a snort of laughter. Posy still in his arms, Gale pulls us both in for a light hug.

"Yeah, she did," Gale says. The three of us share a smile. Gale is my soul brother.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Wouldn't miss hunting," I reply. I wave as we both turn our respective ways. Gale to his family, me to Peeta. This will all work out in time. All of a sudden, I can literally feel all the broken pieces of my heart fitting together. My life might finally be saved. I know there is somehow hope left.

Author's note: Again, sorry for the long wait! Thank you for sticking with me through all this! To be honest, I wasn't really sure what this chapter would be about but once I started writing it, the words kind of flowed out. Hope you like it. Please remember to review and let me know whether to carry on with this or not. Oh, and merry late Christmas! Bye! :•}


	4. Chapter 4

Until afternoon the next day, I never leave Peeta's side. He barely moves, either, except for his light snores and occasional shuffles. Patricia comes in twice throughout this time. Each time, she carries two plastic trays filled with typical District 13 food for me and her. We chew together in a comfortable silence as we focus all our attention on the sleeping boy in front of us. When we have both digested as much as we can- it seems even the citizens born here don't have much appetite for yellow mush- she checks that the equipment in the room before waving goodbye and leaving me alone with him again. I've decided she is potentially trustworthy.

I know Prim would say I should go back to our compartment. Even Peeta would agree with her if he was awake. But he's not. Prim will understand and will probably come to see me tomorrow once she is off duty with a clean change of clothes and a hairbrush. Hopefully, Peeta will be well enough to be conscious by then. That would put both of us sister's minds to rest. In a way, I feel like I am waiting for his outstanding eyes to flutter open so that we can talk properly. Although, another part of me wants him to stay asleep for as long as he wants. His messy curls perfectly framing his tranquil face, making him look so peaceful. Besides, this is probably the least frightened he has been for months- maybe even years with the games and his mother's abuse!

No! The war has somehow made me forget that Peeta's family didn't survive the bombing. He has no one left for him, except me and maybe Delly as a friend. And I'm going to have to tell him. Oh no, what if this breaks him torn heart to pieces? It will. This is the first time I feel an overwhelming urge to beg fate to just help me. So far in his life, Peeta has been through so much trauma. I can't tell him his family have passed away! I refuse! But then, who will? He needs to know as soon as possible. Looking back, I'm surprised he didn't ask me about it yesterday. What am I going to do? Are there even any choices? This whole thing feels like a vicious circle that threatens to overtake me so I stand up and pace the room.

Trying to unsuccessfully think of a solution drives me mental so I try to forget about it. What I really need is to get out of this room. I really want to be there when Peeta wakes up but I will probably blow if I have to stay here another night. Being underground still doesn't feel safe to me. The clock above me says the Dining Hall is currently serving an evening meal. The food doesn't tempt me much but maybe seeing everyone will help me gain confidence and see things with a clearer view. I glance at the sleeping boy. He looks quite unlikely to wake up until later tonight so I leave, telling myself to go as quickly as possible.

Picking up a tray filled with orange mushy soup, I scan the crowded room to find my table. As I approach, I see Gale, my mother and Prim all deeply engrossed in a heated conversation. They all look up as I slide down between Gale and Hazelle. I would say hello to the rest of the Hawthornes but they seem engaged in something else.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale smiles at me.

"Hey," I answer. "What are you all talking about?"

"We were just wondering how Peeta's coping," my mother tells me. All eyes fall to me.

"He's great, I think. I mean, of course he has been beaten and damaged so much." I wince at my own words so Prim places her soft palm over my hand on the table.

"But he doesn't seem mentally ill. When I talked to him, it felt as if it was before the Quell. I think people really underestimate him. I could never have gotten through what he has," I say. Prim gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"How has he adjusted to 13?" Gale asks me.

"Alright, I think. I mean, anywhere's better than the Capital, right?"

"You _think_? Have you even spoken to him, Katniss?" Prim asks me seriously.

"Once. He has been asleep a full twenty-four hours," I tell her.

"Good. He needs to relax while his body adjusts to being cared for and being underground," my mother replies.

"So he will definitely be okay?" I ask her, teardrops already brewing in my eyes. She nods.

"Of course."

"Is there anything I can do to help him heal?" I offer my mother.

"Don't let him go again."

"No. Never again," I assure her. This is a promise I know I will do everything in my power to keep.

Four plates of soup later, we are all adequately full. As we stand to leave the hall, Gale walks side by side with me while my mother chats about a new hospital patient to Prim.

"You got your schedule today?" He asks me. I sigh.

"No, this is the first time I've been out since yesterday."

"Well then, you're in luck because it's just about time to go hunting."

"Seriously?" I ask cautiously.

"Definitely," he tells me.

"Great." I say. I'm still pretty sure Peeta won't be up by the time I get back. Even if he is, he deserves some alone time after all he's been through. As we stack our dishes and leave, Prim turns around to me.

"I was going to go check on Peeta now. I have a spare few hours so I thought I might sit with him a bit if you want to rest, Katniss," Prim says tenderly. My mind instantly relaxes. Even if Peeta wakes up, he won't be alone. He'll be with someone he knows and likes. Someone who is much more talented at communication and reassurance than her useless sister.

"Thank you, Prim. I think I need to go hunting to clear my mind a bit," I say honestly.

"Oh. That's good. I though I would have trouble convincing you." I chuckle.

"No. That hospital room was bound to drive me crazy at some point. Although, if he wakes up, could you tell him where I am and I'll be back in a few hours?" I ask. Prim nods as I pull her and my mother into a hug before they leave.

Gale and I automatically start to walk away to the doors. It's at this minute that I realise I haven't even properly thanked him for rescuing Peeta and the other victors. I've been too engrossed in everything else to even think about that. Some best friend I am.

"I'm so sorry, Gale. I meant to thank you but I guess I have just had too much on my mind the last couple of days," I say sincerely. Gale's rough face takes on a look of confusion as he turns to face me.

"You don't need to thank me for still being your friend," he says nonchalantly.

"That's not what I meant. Thank you for...saving Peeta. And saving my family and... me," I stutter. Gosh, I really need to get some of those communications skills Peeta and Prim seem to have in abundance. My friend's dark eyebrows sink down and relax.

"Oh. Well, you don't need to thank me for that, either. They needed to be rescued and it was the perfect opportunity. I would have volunteered anyway." I feel a smile creeping across my face. He would have.

"How can you be so brave?" He lets out a small chuckle.

"I'm not the leader of the rebellion, Katniss. I could ask you the same thing." What he says shocks me. I _am_ the Mockingjay, but that doesn't make me brave. I did want to go on the mission, but I certainly wouldn't have if Peeta wasn't the reward.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," I tell him.

"You, too." We smile at each other. The hunting trip goes so quickly that when Gale tells me it's time to go back, I almost don't believe him. It feels like before the Games when I hunt with Gale. Even better, in fact, because there's no threat of starvation hanging over our heads like a sharpened dagger. I have Gale and Peeta safe. I vow right now to keep it like this forever.

**Author's note: Hiya! I know these chapters have been mostly fluff so I think the next one will have some "conflict" in. Don't worry- I'll keep it Everlark :~} Thank you for all the views/ reviews/ follows/ favourites so far! You are amazing! Hope you like this one and don't forget to review if possible! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

I only stop for a few short seconds when I see Prim and Peeta through the pristine grey glass of the hospital room. My little sister looks at least 100 years older than she should as she stands over Peeta, her hand moving up and down Peeta's curved spine in a soothing motion. Ironically, the boy who I had recently said was one of the mentally strongest people I know, now sits in a wracking fetal position. Quietly, I enter the dimly-lit room and walk over to the two people I love most in the world.

"Peeta?" I ask as I kneel down on the opposite side of him. "Are you okay?" Such a stupid question to ask- of course he's not okay. He's literally been tortured and had his whole family killed. I can feel my heart race unevenly while I anticipate his down-heartening answer.

I never get it. All Peeta has to do is give me one glance for all his emotions to pierce through his unwavering eyes. Love, hatred, apology, loneliness, a need for forgiveness and pure agony battle each other inside of his broken body. He knows about the bombing. Guiltily, I feel temporarily relieved that I don't have to be the bearer of this bad news, but of course, it's only temporary.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. Nothing like this will ever happen again after the revolution. I'm sure your family would be so proud of you for getting through this. We just need to get through these few little obstacles before everything will be peaceful again. We can get through them together, Peeta," I prattle in an attempt to calm him. Obviously, I don't fully believe that everything will be all rainbows and sunshine once this is all over. How could it? I do think that this country can heal in time, though, and without wishful thinking no one could even survive the day.

Prim stands up and looks at me. "See you tomorrow, Katniss. Don't worry, Peeta will be back to normal soon."

"Thank you, Prim," I tell her sincerely as she leaves the room to go to work. Hopefully I am as good at comforting Peeta as he is at comforting me. I place a slow kiss on his dampened cheek as I drape my arm around his back. My other hand grips his fiercely, as if our hands alone are what prevents him from being taken away again.

"Get some sleep now, okay? I'll stay with you tonight again." Carefully, I adjust our bodies so that we lie entwined on the bed. In consistent motions my palm runs over his torso to remind him that he's not alone.

"I love you," he whispers hoarsely. A strange feeling of protectiveness washes over me at the realisation of how weak he sounds.

"I love you, too," I say, projecting as much power into it as possible. I feel his beautiful curls over my hair and his head bows to kiss the top of mine. Eventually, his breathing evens into a peaceful lullaby. Even without looking, I somehow know that he has a sad but honest smile adorning his sleeping face. I follow him into the world of unconsciousness shortly after by listening to his loving heart and breathing in time with it.

I jump awake to someone's arms wrapped around my body. I'm just about to scream and start throwing some punches when I look down to see Peeta's worried face staring up at me. He grabs my fists with power yet somehow gently.

"It's just me," he says without a touch of judgement in his voice. I immediately relax.

"Sorry," I apologise as I snuggle back into his firm chest. Before the Quarter Quell, I was so used to his touch. It saddens me to remember how starved I've been for contact with Peeta since then.

"Katniss?" He asks, stroking my hair.

"Mmh?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Don't be stupid, Peeta," I say, maybe a little too harshly. He sighs.

"So this is the welcome back I get, huh?" He jokes. I scowl at him and he chuckles lightly. "Seriously, though," he continues. "Prim told me how hard this has all been for you. We promised to protect each other and... I failed." It's my turn to sigh now. Why can't he just accept that none of this is his fault. Peeta has given me life, not death. My head swivels so that our eyes meet.

"I could say the same to you," I begin. He tries to object but I cut him off by holding a finger up to his lips. "You know that. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight that last night in the arena. Maybe we both should have tried harder to stay together, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm warning you now that I'm going to stick around and annoy you forever so that no one can ever take you away again." He laughs again. He laughs an awful lot considering the circumstances.

"Well then, we better get started with that. Shall we?" Peeta sits up and holds out a hand to help me stand up. I quirk an eyebrow at him. Shouldn't I be the one helping him up? He flashes a toothy grin in reassurance, making me smile back.

Peeta is dressed in the district's standard clothing within 5 minutes. When he steps out of the room, I can't help but admire how gorgeous he looks. Honestly, he's the only person I know who can make a baggy grey jumpsuit look like it was designed just for him. Even though he has deflated a bit while he was away, his muscles are still fairly obvious. But it's his eyes that always make me melt inside. At first, I hated the feeling the beaming blue irises gave me. For some reason, I've grown to crave that feeling now.

"Katniss?" He says nervously. I snap out of my daze. Already I can feel the blood sprint to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Where do you want to go first?" I change the subject before he can ask why I was staring.

"To see more people," he requests without having to think about it.

"Geez, Peeta. Don't be so eager to get away from me," I joke.

"What? I didn't mean it like that. I swear," he rambles.

"Relax, Peeta. I was only joking. Let's just wander around and see if we bump into anyone."

Not long after we leave the hospital, we find ourselves in Special Defence. I think Gale and Beetee are here somewhere. I'm aware that Gale and Peeta never have been best of friends, but we're all fighting this war from the same side. If Gale steps back, I can count on Peeta not to start anything with him. After zig-zagging through some of the research rooms, we eventually find them huddled over a wooden desk. Frantically, Beetee's hand scribbles up and down as Gale furiously tells him what to write. Peeta clears his throat beside me, causing both men to jump.

"Peeta! How are you?" Beetee greets as he awkwardly embraces his ally.

"I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"Well... We're getting there," he says as he returns to his chair. Gale strides forward next and shakes Peeta's hand as if meeting an old companion.

"Peeta." Gale dips his head.

"Hello, Gale," Peeta replies kindly. "So, what have you been up to? Or is it a secret?" I almost laugh out loud at how innocent he sounds.

"Well, it's not something to shout about but we can trust you two," Gale says. Beetee spins around to face us. There's something strange about the way he's looking at us. One victor to another. There's doubt in his eyes.

"We've been playing around with some theories of designing traps," Gale tells us proudly. "For example, we've been analysing some natural reactions of humans compared to those of animals. So...Katniss, take the first arena. When you heard Rue calling you, what did you do?" I flinch at the abrupt mention of the little girl who should still be here today. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for not saving her. She deserved so much better.

"Katniss ran to save Rue. So?" Peeta states, sensing that I wouldn't be able to answer that question without having an emotional breakdown. Gale doesn't seem to notice how badly things like this affect me.

"She ran without thinking about it first. Like anyone would, of course. Luckily, Katniss survived." Gale smiles directly at me. I can't be bothered to smile back.

"What's your point?" Peeta persists. Whatever it is, there's not much Gale can say to make this conversation worse. Sensing the tension, Beetee steps in.

"We've recently been working on weapons that provoke emotion from people watching," he explains. "Like a bomb that would drop from a hovercraft and explode immediately. After seeing the victims drop to the ground, people would rush in to help. That's when the bombs would explode once again. I have to admit, it's genius, but very deadly. Personally, I would only allow anyone to use these weapons in extremely necessary circumstances."

"Like a war," Gale finishes. Beetee opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Peeta's hardened voice.

"You all know that I'm 100% on the rebel side, but not all of what I said in those interviews is false. Yes, I did make a deal with Snow so that I could protect Katniss, but I still meant some of it. Isn't this whole war to preserve life? To end the tyranny of the president? We can't just kill everyone we can. There's no point. At the minute, we need to unite, get as many people as possible on our side- even if they are from the Capital." I'm struck again by Peeta's magical use of words.

"There's no time to spare. The longer we wait, the more people are killed. The more rebels are killed. We need to end this war as quickly as possible, no matter what it takes," Gale stubbornly counters. Peeta's whole body begins to vibrate in an odd fashion beside me. I'm scared. Maybe they've hurt him beyond repair. Protectively, I wrap my arms around his shaking chest and around his back.

"I'm okay," he blatantly lies, placing a calm hand on my shoulder to signal that I should move away. Reluctantly, I unwrap myself from him, but place one hand above his protruding hip and the other resting on the shoulder nearest to me for precaution. "Please...be careful with the bombs," Peeta manages to push out. Gale and Beetee's heads both snap to me while I look at the boy I love trembling uncontrollably beside me.

"Is he okay?" Gale asks.

"I...don't..know." I know it's stupid, but tears start to pour from my eyes. I'm terrified. My mother said he would be fine! I can't live without him!

"I'll find a nurse," Beetee says hurriedly as he rushes out of the door.

"Shh. It-" Peeta's hands fly up and swat at his sweaty hair. His legs break down beneath him as he falls to the floor with a nightmarish BANG. His breathing slows but he lies convulsing on the hard floor. A river of fresh blood cascades down his temple. My whole body unceremoniously drops down to kneel beside him.

"PEETA! PEETA! Wake up! Please, Peeta. Please. I love you." But he doesn't answer. Maybe he never will.

Author's note: Heeelllooo! Sorry for all the feels! :O I've been quite busy these past few weeks so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I should be able to update more regularly now. Please remember to review if possible. Thank you all for sticking with me! See you soon! :~}


	6. Chapter 6

I watch the clock. Second after second. Minute after minute. Hour after hour. The only other thing I look at is him. The heart monitor beats. Tick tock tick tock. Time passing slowly. Still not waking up. Beep beep. What if he doesn't? Tick tock. The minutes go by. Still not waking up. Crying. I think it's me. Tick beep. Tapping on the table. Waiting. Imagining the worst scenarios. Tick tick tick. Screaming. Shaking. Bleeding. All the time wondering.

How can time stand still when you can see the seconds pass?

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock.

All of a sudden, an astounding gasp comes from the middle of the room. I almost can't bring myself to notice it. Peeta bolts upright on his hospital bed. His eyes flicker wildly around his uncomfortable surrounding until they land on me. We lock eyes for who cares how long. I show no relief, no longing, no happiness, for how can I be sure this is even real?

"Katniss," he states. I finally break out of my imprisoning trance.

"Peeta," I reply with a matching monotone.

"What's wrong?" Peeta finally asks curiously.

"Funnily enough, Peeta, there is something wrong with the love of your life just collapsing onto the floor in a jumbled heap. There's something wrong with having to wait for him to wake up for hours. Never knowing what will happen to him. But I could have, if you had just told me." It's not his fault; I know it isn't. He should have told me, but it's not his fault. To be honest, I don't know why I'm annoyed. All I know is that I feel like I'm in a contracting box. Every time I push on the impenetrable walls, they move away. I can do this forever but somehow the box still never seems big enough. So, I continue to rattle my fingernails on the table.

"I should have told you but-"

"Yes, you should have," I interrupt. What is wrong with me? I'm not being fair, but I can't stop myself. Peeta just looks at me warily.

"Come here," he commands, motioning me to where he now sits on the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"Just come over here," he insists. Without hesitation, I walk over to him and into his open arms. I quickly bury my head in his shoulder while I bawl my eyes out. His hands carefully draw circles over my back and head.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss," he whispers into my ear. "I was planning to tell you, but we were having a good time. I didn't want to make it any worse for you. I'm sorry."

"They...they told me...you might never be...the same again," I try to choke out, but my words are muffled in the fabric of his clothes. He holds me impossibly tighter now.

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Don't you worry about me," Peeta comforts. Again, I am struck with the accusing thought that I should be comforting him- not the other way around.

"What if you aren't?" I ask stupidly. Calmly, his warm hands encircle my elbows and pull me up so I am perched on his lap. Our arms wrap around each other naturally, so that we sit entwined like we were always meant to be. His fingers lift my chin delicately, forcing me to look into his wisdom-filled eyes.

"Katniss, I am going to fight through this for you. Whatever happens, I will never, ever leave you. I promise. Do you understand?" Peeta asks sternly. All I can do is nod. "Good." We hold each other tighter than what we ever thought was possible until the tears finally subside.

Eventually, a nurse enters the room quietly. Looking up, I realise it's Patricia.

"Hello," she greets us formally with a curt nod.

"Hello," Peeta replies as I smile at our intruder.

"So, no point in dawdling. Let's get to the point." Patricia looks at us expectantly so I kind of make a huff of agreement while I move off Peeta's lap. Our hands still clench together, though. Before she begins to tell us our fate, Peeta turns and gives me a precious smile of reassurance. I nod for the nurse to begin. Might as well know as soon as possible. "Right," she begins. "I'm unaware of what you've been told, so I'll tell you everything I know. Unfortunately, that isn't much. You see, we don't understand which forms of torture have been used, Peeta, so first of all, we have to fully assess the damage done. Doing this will consist of multiple X-rays. This is the easy part. Depending on what we find, us nurses will determine what needs to be done."

Patricia glances up from her clipboard to check that we're following. "Do you have any questions?" She asks both of us. Do I? From what I've heard, they don't know anything yet.

"Why did he collapse?" I say bluntly. The experienced nurse isn't put off at my outburst.

"Peeta appears to have some damage to his brain, although it seems fixable. The collapsing was mostly due to severe nerve damage and a dangerous level of stress. Any more questions?"

"Are you in charge of this?" I don't want some random person getting inside his head.

"Ah, for anything serious, yes. I've decided to give your sister the job of nursing Peeta- bringing his meals and the such. I figured it would help the pair of you," Patricia states.

"Thank you." I have to admit, that does help me cope a little. Prim will look after him.

"So, when would you like to start?" She asks, continuing to embody the snappy characteristics typical to the citizens of 13.

"Now," I say without thinking. I can feel all eyes on me. I've surprised them.

"Katniss," Peeta says warningly. With tears brewing in my eyes, I turn to face him.

"We can't take any more chances." He just nods as we lean into a longing embrace. Soothingly, I draw circles on his back with my hand, and I can feel him doing the same to me. I need to cry, but I have to stay strong otherwise he'll never go. Eventually, we pull apart and he stands up in front of me.

"Follow me, Peeta. Katniss, make yourself comfortable; we won't be too long."

"I'll see you soon," Peeta assures me as he reluctantly leaves me behind once again. I nod.

"Bye," I manage to choke out before the tears burst from my face. This is just an x-Ray, nothing can go wrong. I have to keep reminding myself of this, but it's not true. It's not _just _anything. Whatever happens in there decides our entire lives. And this time, neither of us have any power to stop it.

**Author's note: Hello! Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for sticking with me and thank you so much to anyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed or favourited this fanfic so far! It means so much! Also, a special thanks to guest reviewers who I couldn't thank with a PM. If you're reading this, thank you so much! All of the reviews were so sweet! Bye :~}**


End file.
